


She Knows

by wibblywobblySilverBird



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I always wanted to know whether Ida told Rose so ..., Season 2 Episode 8&9, The Impossible Planet, here's my idea, the satan pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblySilverBird/pseuds/wibblywobblySilverBird
Summary: Before the Doctor falls into the hole, he instructs Ida to tell Rose something ...
--
Set during Season 2, Episodes 8 and 9. Canon Compliant (kinda)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this short thing in my drafts for months. While looking through them, I decided to post it.   
> It's short and (hopefully) sweet and maybe you'll enjoy it.  
> I just always loved Ten and Rose :)

Nothing was going as it was supposed to.

Of course, this wasn’t very unusual while travelling with the Doctor, but still; this was one the worst going journeys they’ve ever had.

With tears in her eyes Rose listened, while Zack and Ida talked about the fact that there was no way of saving Ida. No, of course there was no way. Not now, not without the Doctor. He would think of something to save all of them, but he was gone.

He had fallen into a dark hole, possibly dead.

No, he wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be dead, Rose was sure of it. The Doctor, this mighty, powerful, brilliant man was alive; otherwise she would feel something, wouldn’t she?

Rose didn’t listen anymore, what did she care about Zack and Ida’s discussion?

She only paid attention again when Ida called her name.

“Rose?” she asked, with a shaky voice. “Rose, are you listening?”

“Yeah” Rose replied simply.

“Listen, bevor he cut the cable, he told me to tell you something. I- I didn’t really understand it, because he didn’t finish his sentence.”

“What did he say?” Rose almost screamed.

“He said – and I quote here ‘Tell her – tell her I … oh, she knows.’ Then he jumped, or he fell, I don’t know.”

“I know?” Rose wondered. “What do I know? I …” then she stopped abruptly, thinking. What was it; he couldn’t find the words to tell her, but what she actually already knew deep inside?

A smile appeared on her face, a small one, but the first since she lost contact to the Doctor. Yes, she knew, and if she thought about it, she had known it for a long time.

 

Later, in the rocket, when they were falling towards the black hole, the only thing she could think was _‘He will save us. He will save us all, and especially he will save me, because he won’t let me down now that I finally know! Do you hear me, Doctor? I KNOW!!!’_

And so he came and saved her, and saved all the others, and she has never heard a more beautiful sound than the TARDIS, when he appeared to bring Ida to the others and to take Rose.

With the biggest of smiles Rose opened the door to the TARDIS, and there he was, at the console, looking up when the door made its familiar cracking sound.

For a second he looked nervous, almost frightened, then his face began to shine as he smiled back at Rose, and they ran towards each other, and she almost jumped in his arms.

There had never been anything more wonderful than when she rested her head on his shoulder, his head in her hair.

Everything about this man was perfect, from his smell to the way he had closed her arms around her, and the way she could feel his smile in her hair.

And so she stood on her tiptoes, to reach his ear, and without holding him any less tight, she whispered what she has wanted to say for so long, without even knowing it. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Also, I'm not native english-speaking, so if you notice any mistakes please tell me - this is my first ever fic in english


End file.
